


Sometimes things happen

by Smolskeleshard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans be a smol boi, Shy Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolskeleshard/pseuds/Smolskeleshard
Summary: it's not complete I'm new to the whole thing.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 0w0

sometimes, I wonder to myself should I be really doing this.....

to be honest I don't really know.


	2. Chapter 2

it so cold....  
dark...  
lifeless....  
depressing....  
cold...... wait did I already say that.   
do you know what, I don't care?  
I don't know how long I've been here could have been hours...  
days...  
weeks...  
months...  
years...  
hell, it could be centuries...  
maybe...  
I'm just bad thyme, heh thyme   
Papyrus would have loved that.  
I should probably wake up now...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

you wake up feeling like crap   
' SANS WAKE UP BREAKFAST IS READY'  
right on time  
' I'll be there in a min '

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1 hour   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' SANS IT HAS BEEN A HOUR GET DOWN HERE '  
' ok bro '  
somehow I woke up with scars all over my arms, did I somehow cut myself in my sleep. I can't remember what I did  
this is going to be HELL

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I haven't even written anything I already got 2 Kudos owo


End file.
